Many units in wind turbines and wind parks are capable of detecting and logging events. This is true for many types of equipment that reside both locally in the wind turbines and centrally in the wind park. Many events cause reactions of one or more instances in the wind park which again may trigger further control actions. In order to analyse the reaction of the wind park as a whole and of individual wind turbines for troubleshooting of fault conditions, the logged event data needs to be inspected. For example, a grid fault may generate trips in a number of wind turbines of a wind farm. Then data such as samples with high frequency from grid measurements will be collected from all wind turbines and compared offline in order to identify the root cause of the grid fault.
This calls for a time stamping utility that enables determining the original order in which events detected at various places of a wind turbine or wind park originally happened.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method of collecting event data in a wind park installation providing accurate time information.